I Need You In My Life
by Felix6803
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so if it's not that good don't hate on me, ok? The first restaurant has been closed down and the animatronics have been shut down and are now being used for parts in the new restaurant. Takes place in the second restaurant. Rated M for later possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **This is my first story for all of the people that didn't bother to read the description and i'm not all that good at making stories yet so if you have any ideas feel free to write a review. So if anyone has any questions raise your hand... no one, great now on to the story.**

 **All the characters are animated and do not look like how they do in the game and have human appearances.**

 **Mangle is not mangled in this story.**

 **I do not own any of the FNAF characters, they all belong to Scott Cawthon. You should really play his games they are pretty cool.**

Bonnie is a cautious skinny and shy until you get to know him bunny. He usually just stays away from most the animatronics except for his best friend foxy. He also has a major crush on chica. He wears a blue T-shirt and jeans. He is 20 years old. He is also slightly jealous of freddy.

Freddy is a calm muscled leading bear. He usually stays with the group and is the leader of the group. He does not have a crush on anyone YET. He wears a brown vest with a black bow tie and wears brown pants. He is 25 years old.

Chica is a happy slim hyperactive chicken. She likes to stay near freddy. She also has a major crush on him. She wears a yellow sweater and yellow cotton pants. She is 24 years old.

Foxy is a bold slightly muscled easy-going fox. He likes to hand out with his best friend bonnie and he knows he has a crush on chica. Foxy also doesn't have a crush YET. He wears a red T-Shirt and brown pants. He is 23 years old.

April 19th 1987

"FREDDY I OVERHEARD SOMETHING" bonnie exclaimed.

"What is it bonnie?"

"THE MANAGER (Felix) SAID THEY HE GOING TO SHUT DOWN THE RESTAURANT!"

"WHAT BUT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?"

"I don't know but we have to hurry and get to our spots they could be here any minute."

"But we have to tell foxy and chica."

"We don't have time they should be in there spots anyway."

 ***CREAK***

"There coming, go."

"Fine bonnie, hopefully we can see each other again."

"Hopefully."

"Here they are Felix, what should we do with them?"

"Take them with us, we can use them for parts."

"Got it boss. Bring them to the truck men."

"Yes sir."

 ***10 HOURS LATER***

"Who are they?" toy bonnie asked

"I think they are use, just uglier." toy freddy said.

"Don't be so mean they look fine." said mangle.

"Well why don't you turn them on?" toy chica asked.

"Because they might want to harm us, that's why." toy freddy said.

"Well if you won't I will." toy chica said.

"Fine but if they try and kill us they get turned off immediately." toy freddy said.

"Fine, don't be such a party pooper." toy chica said.

"humph." toy freddy groaned.

Bonnie was the first to be turned on, then freddy, than chica and lastly, foxy.

"Where are we?" Chica asked.

"Your in your new home." Toy chica said happily.

 **I hope I did good for the first chapter I think I did and if you want feel free to review, favorite or follow my story.**

 **Until next time**

 **G-Man out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow already 70 views 1 follow and 1 favorite, I didn't even expect 10 views so quickly but still it happened and I won't complain. Not much else to say right now so let's begin the story.**

Toy Freddy or also known as Fred is a cautious, kind of rude not afraid to speak his mind kind of bear. He usually doesn't hang out with anyone because he is the "loner" type. He doesn't have any feelings for anyone (and never will). He wears a black bowtie and a brown shirt with tan pants. He is 20 years old.

Toy chica or also know as Chic is a kind, bold and likes to meet new people chicken. She usually hangs out with the group but she does like to be by herself sometimes. She has a slight crush on Fred. She wears yellow tank top with pink shorts. She is 19 years old.

Toy Bonnie or also known as Bon Bon is a curious, adventurous bunny. He usually just stays in the crowd not wanting to be noticed. He has a crush on chic. He wears a blue shirt with red jeans. He is 19 years old.

Mangle or also known as well Mangle I guess is a protective, one of a kind fox. She usually hangs out with Chic and whoever she is hanging out with. She has a crush on Foxy. She wears a pink and white shirt and gray pants. She is 20 years old.

"What do you mean, our new home?" Freddy asked

"Well since the old restaurant closed down we thought you might want to live here." Chic said. "My name is Toy Chica, or Chic for short."

"I'm Toy bonnie, or Bon Bon for short"

"I'm Mangle and over there is Toy Freddy or Fred for short, He doesn't really like to meet new people.

"Well i'm Freddy, That's Chica, There's Bonnie and over there is Foxy.

"Hi" Chica, Bonnie and Foxy said.

"Well now that we have introductions out of the way why don't we show you around the place?" Chic asked. "Bon Bon will take Bonnie and Freddy, I will take Chica and mangle will take Foxy." "Sound good?" Chic asked.

"Ya sounds good." Bonnie said.

"Ok let's go." Chic said.

Foxy POV

"Hey so Foxy what was it like at the old restaurant?" Mangle asked

"Well I don't know how it was during the day because I wasn't allowed out but at night it was fun, me and the gang would all eat pizza and talk."

"Why weren't you allowed out at the day time, I mean you must of had a part or something right?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't really like talking about it."

"Oh, ok nevermind then, sorry I asked."

"It's fine."

"Ok, well I've shown you just about everywhere, why don't we head back and get back with the others?"

"Ok, cool."

Bonnie POV

"Wow they sure are taking there sweet time aren't they?" Bon Bon asked.

"Maybe they're having a makeout session." Chic joked.

"Shut up he just met her." Chica said.

"Hey we're back guys." Mangle said.

"Took you long enough." Bon Bon said.

"Sorry we got distracted." Foxy said.

"Ok well it's getting kind of late, why don't we all go to bed?" Freddy asked.

"Ya I guess you're right, Night everyone." Chic said.

"Night." Everyone said.

 **I think this chapter went rather well and I will usually upload a new chapter every other week unless something happens. That's all I got to say, but don't forget to review and tell me what you think or what I should improve on.**

 **G-Man out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the fanfiction world, did you like that? No, hey HEY no need to be so mean, sheesh. But guys the second chapter EXPLODED so here is a new one for you today and well I am going to have a lot of free time today so I think I am going to make this a story EXTRAVAGANZA with a chapter coming out every other day of this week so be prepared. Guys I don't think you know how hard it is to make a chapter with food in it when your really hungry, it's REALLY hard to do.**

Foxy POV

"So where did Mangle say that the kitchen was again? Was it on right side of the building or the left? UHG I hate not knowing where stuff is anymore, it's so annoying. I could always just wake her up...no I can't do that, that would be rude. Guess I will just have to find it by myself."

 ***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

"OK here it is, took me long enough." Foxy said to himself

"Oh hey Foxy, didn't know you were up already, i'm just making myself a snack." Mangle said.

"Oh you startled me, I didn't know you were up." Foxy said.

"Well now you know, do you want me to make you some pizza?" Mangle asked.

"Sure i'm kinda hungry."

"Here you go, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"Well I have been wondering about what bonnie, freddy and chica are like, I kind of know your personality already."

"Well Freddy is the leader of our group, he is always on top of things and Chica has always been, how do I say this without being rude, ummm out of control, she is very hyper sometimes when she get to know someone so just be prepared when that happens and then there's my best friend Bonnie, he kinda shy but is a really good guy once you get to know him. Well that pretty much clears up everyone's personalities."

"Well at least I now know what to expect."

"Ya. Ok i'm done i'm going to go back to bed see you in the morning."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

 **And that's the end of the third chapter and it was a shorter chapter but whatever and as I said before i'm going to be uploading every other day this week or as much as I can so don't kill me if I miss a day so be prepared and don't forget to review please (I need the help)**

 **G-Man out**


End file.
